Malchior Conflict
The 'Malchior Conflict '''was a battle during the Great Civil War between the Bronx OutLawz & the Bronx Banditz he player sees a cutscene with a squad of German soldiers pinned down. They call for radio support, and the commanding officer orders one of his men to go somewhere, and just as he gets up, he is shot in the head by an American soldier. It is speculated this is Nichols, but there is no proof supporting this theory. This cutscene was probably made so that it would show how the Germans are already losing the fight. After the cutscene, Nichols is running along a dirt road with a lot of friendlies. Dixon shouts ''"COVER, TAKE COVER!" The Americans are receiving a lot of mortar fire, and the player sees a few friendlies getting killed by the mortars. The player runs into a cellar of a nearby house with Dixon, Guzzo & an unknown soldier. A mortar hits the entrance & it gets blocked. Guzzo says "There goes our exit..."'' Dixon asks "Anybody got any flares?!" and Guzzo lights one and says "Never figured I'd buy it from our own bombs..."'' Dixon replies "Yeah they don't call friendly fire for nothing..."'' More mortars hit the house & Guzzo yells ''"Ohh crap!..."'' Friendly soldiers open up the cellar doors and Dixon says "Nice timing!" The squad along with some other friendlies then moves on along the dirt road behind a friendly Sherman tank. The tank gets hit by a Panzershreck, but doesn't explode. The tank returns fire. The tank moves forward a bit & gets hit again, exploding. There are two Germans on the second floor, where the Panzershreck soldier was. Take these guys out. Now, shoot the two other Germans in the building right in front of The player. The player and his/her squad should then move into the building & fire at the remaining Germans in the yard. There are Germans by the windows, shoot them. The player could lob a few grenades at the Jerries on the yard, should take out a few, remember to cook the grenades. There are some Germans right next to the player to the right in the same building. They're by the haystacks, take them out so the player can shoot the rest on the yard. If the player wants, he/she can go through the door where the Germans were & flank the Germans on the yard. Just shoot everybody carefully, especially on Hard difficulty. After the player has taken out the enemies, regroup with their squad. Dixon will kick the door down, him & Guzzo will shoot a German above, unless the player shoots him first. Two friendlies will spawn behind the player & follow their squad. Keep advancing. There are Germans in front of the player and to their right, take out the two to on right first. There's an MG which is firing at the players squad, to the left. The player can take him out, but remember to use the M1, it takes the MG out almost instantly. Take cover too. Guzzo should shout ''They're falling back!, and the Germans will fall back a bit. Move up a bit & take 'em out with a grenade. Move up. The player should see two Germans above them by the tree, kill them quickly. The player see two more to the right, by the stairs, take 'em out. After that, the player will see a German & a friendly in a melee fight in a distance in the burning building. The player can't interfere, it will just give them the 'Friendly Fire' message. They will fall down while fighting. Anyway, they can see another melee fight when taking out the Germans right before he/she goes to the street. The player will see a lone friendly on their mini map. He's fighting a German. He just beats up the German with his rifle & kills him. He will then disappear, and so does his friendly icon from the minimap. Now that the player is on the street, Guzzo & Dixon take the left path, and the player has to clear the buildings. This is scripted, because the player will engage a German in a melee fight. Nichols (the player) will cook the grenade on his chest, and kick him back to the building. The player must now regroup with his/her squad. The player will see a friendly squad pinned down by German MGs and it's his/her job to take the MG gunners out. There are three Germans inside the building, take 'em out by a grenade. Guzzo yells Move it, which means the player have to go to the second floor. A German will lock the doors, but he/she can still shoot rounds at him, but he won't die. Instead, the player will hear him scream right after he had closed the doors, which implies he died. There is no way to get to the second floor, he will always lock the doors. Guzzo says Locked, we have to find another way. & then, the player see a German behind a wall to the left. Take him out, and go inside the room. There are three Germans in this room, take 'em out quickly, and get to the other end of the room. German grenadiers will start lobbing grenades at the player & his/her squad, but the player is safe from the grenades at this point. Just stick with the Thompson & take 'em out. After the player has taken them out, Dixon yells Second floor, go! A German will open the door & throw a smoke grenade downstairs, there are three Germans there, just take them out all "peaceful"-like with the Thompson. The squad will then regroup. Dixon gets hit & two other friendlies die at the same time. An unknown friendly on the ground yells Hold them off! Use that Kraut machine gun if you have to!! Shoot the gas (petrol) barrels next to the halftrack, this will take out some enemies. Shoot everything that moves and the halftrack should move a bit. Do this again, and the halftrack will move a bit again. The player will see Huxley destroy the halftrack with a Bazooka. He's in the other building. He might also kills some friendlies near the halftrack, which is weird. The medic patches up Dixon's arm. The medic says Really should get you to a field hospital but Dixon replies Fat chance at that Doc, gear up, we're heading out! Huxley will now join the players squad. The player can help out another friendly squad to his/her left, this is completely optional and has no effect. The squad will regroup. The building receives some machine gun fire from fighters. Guzzo says Friggin' Krauts have our guns, and Dixon replies Not for long they don't. Dixon will then explain what the player must do next: Here's the situation, we're gonna try a pincer move here. One team will advance through those houses. Another team will advance up that street. Team three goes through that yard there. Nichols, you take point. Right after that, the player will see a friendly fighter chasing a German fighter, and the German fighter crashes. Now, taking the middle route isn't much of a headache, so if the player just sprints to the broken car near the end, and lay down behind it, the Germans will move up right past the player, they won't see the player instantly, so he/she can shoot a couple in the back. There's a danger in this though. The right path, There's some Germans inside the building in front of the player. Just use grenades. Other friendlies will clear the other routes. Now, when the player has reached the gun position, shoot the three Germans by the guns, & watch how Dixon throws in a grenade. Boom. Follow the squad again. Dixon will yell Fire in the hole & he will throw a grenade at a pile of crates. Get inside. The player will see two Germans behind the broken wall, take 'em out. Follow the path, and the player will see a German behind some barrels. Take him out. Follow the path & get upstairs. The player will encounter three Germans in the room. Take them out. There are more Germans on the other side of road, inside the building in front of the player. The player will get more friendlies & a Sherman tank appears, in the left. German tanks will also appear a distance away. Here, an M1 Garand is the players best friend. There really is no great danger to the player now, he/she can also get to the second floor & shoot from there. There are some Panzershreck gunners a distance away in the open, take them out if they want. Soon, the player will start to hear planes. The Sherman will take out the German tanks. Guzzo says They're bugging out & Dixon yells They're retreating! Another Sherman tank appears. An unknown friendly says And stay down!! Dixon says Alright, good work., which leads to the cutscene. Major Holden will give Nichols new orders. Chambois. Mission accomplished. After the clip the level begins and the Lieutenant, Callard, Peterson and the player must go through a house to get into town. The player goes into the back yard where a German ambushes you from a shed. Cole and the German begin to fight that ends with Cole killing the German by hitting him in the face with the end of his gun. The player and his squad move into town where they must go through a few houses to get to a tavern which they must defend. the player defends the tavern by killing some motor squads and all Germans trying to get in. The player and his squad move to another house and move into the basement to plant charges to destroy the German tanks and to clear a path to send reinforcements to the Poles. The player must kill all the Germans in the house's basement and plant a charge and get back to your squad. The clip plays with the Lieutenant and Callard talking. Callard says the fuse is defective and they're all going to be killed. The Lieutenant tries to stop Callard but the Sergeant goes to deactivate them. As he does the charges go off and the screen goes black. Cole wakes up and Kyle Peterson says "He's all right Lieutenant." The Lieutenant looks sad during the clip but then becomes a little happy that Cole is still alive but the Lieutenant is still upset about the loss of Jonathan Callard. The Lieutenant says, "Cole, we were afraid we lost you there like we lost Callard." Callard is given a medal and Cole and possibly Peterson were promoted to Corporal.\ You will start with a M1 Garand and a Thompson. The mission begins with the player defending the front lines, in which the Germans are attempting to overrun. On the right side of the field, you find BARs on the staircase inside a building. It isn't necessary, but is quite effective for its damage, range, and rate of fire. Nichols, Dixon, Guzzo, Huxley, and a few other soldiers hear reports of Panzer IVs coming around. Dixon tells Huxley to find a Bazooka. Everybody else holds the line until the tank arrives. When the Panzer is nearly destroying your cover, you are forced to retreat. There are two ways to get to the next rallying point . One way is through the building, which has enough cover. Another way is traversing the open road to the right, but there isn't much cover. When you have reached the next checkpoint, you have to hold off the Germans. The Panzer IV comes again and you have to retreat into a torn building, take the time to get an STG44 for one of the Germans as it provides a great balance of damage, range, and rate of fire as well as being used by majority of the Germans on this mission. You should notice that Huxley finally arrived with that bazooka. You climb out of the building to enter a cutscene. You enter a church, where tensions are rising as the Germans are gaining momentum. You find a way out of the church and have to defend Chambois. Fortunately, the Germans do not dispatch any armor, but it takes time on Normal and Hard difficulties to kill the enemy soldiers. Then you go to a different side of town where many of your allies are defending, only to find that an airstike is desperately needed. Run down the hill and on a box to the right, you can find a Scoped Springfield. Protect Guzzo while he sets the flares, as you are able to snipe the MG firing on him and surrounding Germans. After some fighting, Guzzo gets hit in the leg. He lays on his side and, as you can see, he is in grave danger of being killed by his own bombs. Dixon gets to him as you cover him. Throwing a smoke grenade will help, but a solder usually does that after Dixon picks up Guzzo. Dixon, along with another trooper, run back up the hill to take cover. Suddenly, Dixon is shot in the back and lies there, dying. His final words were repetitious of McCullin's final words to Dixon, saying that McCullin wanted him to know to "go to hell." He contradicts that, saying that Guzzo was a good man. A private armed with a Bazooka comes around and tells Guzzo that his squad is needed on the other side of town. It isn't important to bring the Springfield rifle (although you can find one later in the mission). You fight through town and find yourself at the final checkpoint. The Germans are running through a field and they finally brought some heavy armory. Find a bazooka or use the Pak 38s to destroy the armor. You then defend the position until air support finally arrives, destroying all enemy armor. The mission ends at a cutscene, some time after the victory. You find that Guzzo has been promoted, actually mimicking McCullin's words about his "Two Rules" from the beginning of the game as you and the others enter a truck. You'll find that other solders have entered your squad, and you leave Chambois to continue the war. Category:Story Arcs